1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to media playback, and more specifically, to accelerated media playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content usually consists of graphical elements organized into layers, with the layers controlling the order in which the graphical elements are drawn. The graphical elements on higher layers obscure (or are drawn on top of) the graphical elements of lower layers. Accelerated video playback, for example, by a graphics processing unit (GPU), typically requires video to be on the lowest layer. To accelerate video playback, graphics can be overlaid on top of video, however, video cannot be drawn on top of graphics. Thus, existing multimedia content, which may include video on any graphical layer, may not permit accelerated video playback.